


You Know You're a Lifeguard When...

by theclarest



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Lifeguards, Cutesy, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Lifeguards, M/M, a little kissing but nothing you can't handle lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theclarest/pseuds/theclarest
Summary: Amy Santiago takes her summer lifeguard job seriously. Jake Peralta takes Amy Santiago seriously, and that's about it.





	You Know You're a Lifeguard When...

**Author's Note:**

> I edited the first chapter and changed some things, so I hope you don't hate it?? 
> 
> Charles, Gina and Rosa all make appearance as fellow lifeguards or friends because I love Gina/Rosa even though it probably ain't gonna happen lol.
> 
> Captain Ray Holt is still a captain working in PR (no, not the PR department, thank goodness, the New York Parks and Recreation department) managing the outdoor pool lifeguards. 
> 
> Btw this is my very first fanfiction (and I'm not young), so go easy on me unless you absolutely hate it. :) In which case, just yell at the computer screen, not me. I don't have a beta reader though, so if you do have kindly worded remarks, suggestions or critiques let me know.

 

Amy Santiago was not a quitter. She hadn't quit pee-wee baseball when she was six even though she'd been hit in the chest by a foul ball at first base. She didn't quit a babysitting gig last summer even after she got pooped and thrown up on (yes, pooped on AND thrown up on) by one of the evil triplets she was watching.

She was CPR certified, first aid certified, and definitely certified to be a lifeguard. The 40 hour course offered by the New York Parks and Rec Department was free, but she had been Captain Holt's most dedicated student, and he even nodded at her approvingly when she received the physical certificate on the last day of the class. That was a proud moment. Even prouder was the moment she was offered this job by Holt himself.

But now she really, really, really  wanted to quit this job at McCarren Park Pool. Even worse was that it was a convenient ten minute walk from where her dad worked at the Brooklyn 94 Police Precinct. She had never wanted to quit something more in her life, and she'd be the first to tell you that she did not like babysitting those terrible two-year-old triplets at all. 

She was pretty lucky that no one had made her fish poop out of the pool with one of those nets on a long pole. And she did have a killer tan after only three weeks, which made her newly braces-free teeth look extra white and shiny. But the main problem was the other lifeguards. Okay, just one other lifeguard in particular.

 

Take today for instance. She had been scanning the water near the lap pools, sweating profusely even under her umbrella, when she suddenly heard a voice yelling behind her. "HEY, AMES, WATCH OUT!" A blurry, shirtless teenage boy was running up to jump into the deep end of the pool, right next to the lap pool.

In a flash, before Amy could say anything, he was yelling again. "CANNONBALLLLLL!" Three people screamed and ducked under the water to avoid the giant splash produced by the gangly boy. By this point Amy had put her whistle to her lips and blown it three times, but when his head popped up out of the water he was grinning and his curly hair was sticking to his forehead.

Jake pointed at her. "That one was for you, Ames. You've been bored all day so now I gave you some action. That whistle has a limit of three blows a day though. No more blows, Amy."

"Haha, wow, no more blows. Very original, Jake." She smiled and then quickly covered her mouth with her hand. The last thing Jake needed was encouragement.

He swam to the edge of the pool, leaning his arms against the very hot concrete. He smirked at her. "What can I say, girl, it's the title of your sex tape, not mine."

Amy blushed. This is the reason why she wanted to quit. He got under her skin so easily. "Come on, grow up, what if Holt hears you? How were you hired?" 

Of course, Gina Linetti walked up at that moment with a cheetah print coverup over her bikini and a giant sunhat perched on her head. 

"Are you concerned about Captain Dad again? It's just a summer job, dude."

"What? I admire his work ethic and he keeps certain people in line," Amy said as she pointedly looked right at Jake. 

Gina shrugged. "You're right about that. All I do is hand out hot dogs at concessions three times a week and somehow he's roped me into learning concessions management for next summer."

"Wait, he's mentoring you? That's not fair! He isn't mentoring me!" 

"I wouldn't call that mentoring, I'd call it pushing," Gina replied.

Jake got out of the water, and walked over to Gina and Amy. He put one warm, soggy arm on each of their shoulders. "Listen, Captain Holt won't let me wear my tropical swim trunks to work, so I think I'm the worst off here. McGinley let me do whatever I wanted." 

"Well, that explains a lot. Jake, you know they aren't the uniform." Amy shrugged his arm off her shoulder. "How's anyone supposed to know that you work here?"

"Uh, ‘cause of my rock hard abs, strong brow-line and air of authority, duh?" He looked off into the distance with a pensive expression and his hands on his hips like a superhero. 

"Peralta! Get back over here and take over my chair or I'll come over there and make you!" A tall, Latina teenager with dark, curly hair and an actual air of authority was glaring daggers at their small group that had formed several yards away. 

Jake suddenly looked nervous and was smiling to hide it. "Comin', Rosa! I'll be there in a jiffy."

Gina's eyebrows raised and her mouth was suddenly drawn into a smirk. "Damn, she got Jake to say 'jiffy'." 

Jake left Amy alone for the rest of the night, but she was still thinking about. He just got on her nerves. Half the time she laughed at his jokes, but still felt like punching him on the nose.

 

At the end of the night, Captain Holt called his team in for a meeting. Swim lessons would be starting the next week and they were missing a teacher’s assistant for the ‘tots’ swimming lessons, which were for three year olds. 

“I’ve decided on the teachers for the tots class. I usually don’t choose a first year lifeguard to teach these courses because of the immense responsibility, but I will make an exception this year. Amy Santiago, you will be assisting Jake Peralta with the class.

Amy had a wild grin on her face. She couldn’t quit now! She’d be a teacher this year! The only first year lifeguard with that honor. Her face fell when she thought of who she’d be working with but maybe she could use this as an opportunity to teach Jake some manners.

“Amy, are you up to the challenge?”

“Absolutely, sir! I will dive in, swim around it, and just be all together good with it.”

“Be more articulate when you speak to the children.”

“Yes, sir. I will make better mouth.” Amy grimaced and blushed.

Jake laughed out loud, and some of the other lifeguards were snickering. Captain Holt had already moved on to the next topic.

Jake slowly made his way over to a spot next to Amy. He tapped her on the shoulder and whispered, “What are the chances we’re paired together, huh, Ames?” 

“Oh, yeah, cool, cool, cool. I’m sure it’s fate or whatever.” She rolled her eyes.

He cleared his throat and whispered, “Amy, listen. I’ll try to be good. For you. And I don’t want to mess up with a class of three year olds.” 

She turned to look at him. He had a soft, open expression on his face while he looked into her eyes. It made her feel vulnerable. She cursed herself for feeling that way. She couldn’t reply to that, so she only blushed. Captain Holt was wrapping up. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Amy.”

 

“Yes, see you tomorrow, Jake.”

 


End file.
